


Courage

by ItalianHobbit



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, Fear, Gen, Inspiration, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianHobbit/pseuds/ItalianHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Courage is having the strength to do what scares you. I know you, Link. You have courage. You have lots of courage. Now, put it to use."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

Fear.

That was the only feeling in Link's body the moment he took his first step inside the Shadow Temple. An immeasurable dread that consumed him, body and soul. He could feel it, smell it, taste it, see it. A tangible, living sensation of evil that permeated his being through every pore. He wanted to turn around and run out as fast as he could, but his feet were rooted to the spot. His heart beat wildly and breath would not come; he could only breathe in the short, panicked gasps, as if there was so little air that it was impossible to take in a full breath. The air was rank with the stench of rotting flesh and something impossible to tell; Link interpreted it as the pure element of evil in the air. He, the Hero of Time, was afraid, so afraid that he could do nothing except stand still and allow the terror to course through his body.

He finally summoned the strength to move and stumbled to the side, hitting the wall and sinking to the floor. He sat there, head between his knees, gasping for air, for a long time, trying to regain the ability to move. Navi, impervious to the spell of the temple, was silent, allowing Link to compose himself and maintain a sense of dignity, even in the midst of fear.

He could not let this feeling take him over. No, he would not. He felt a power rise in him, a power he had felt before; he did not yet know what it was, but it was strong, and it had helped him before in the most severe of times. Courage. He did not know where it came from, but he thanked the goddesses for it nonetheless. Though still terrified, he could now move. He reached for the wall behind him and recoiled; it was slimy and cold. He swallowed and reached out again, pulling himself unsteadily to his feet.

"Link," Navi said gently. Link looked up to her, his face grim.

"I'll be okay, Navi," he said, his face belying his words. "I can do this. I can... I can." He looked straight ahead and nodded, swallowing and taking a deep breath. Navi flew in close and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

He took a step forward.

"So begins the Temple of Shadow," Link said with a quavering voice. He took another step. "An endless night, with only fear for company."

"I'll be here, Link. I'll be your company," Navi said. She flew ahead to light the way, and then turned to face Link, still far back in the darkness. In the pale light of her body, Navi could see that Link stood stock still, one foot in front of the other, pale as the moon. He was breathing raggedly, and his eyes were wide with fear. Navi flew in close, lighting up his face with an intense blue light. Link squinted.

"Hey! Link, listen! You can't give in to the fear! You can't, Link. You're a hero. The Hero of Time!"

"I can't- I can't-"

"You can, Link! That's why they call it courage! Look at me." She put her small hands on his face and forced him to squint into her bright face. "Courage is having the strength to do what scares you. I know you, Link. You have courage. You have lots of courage. Now, put it to use."

Link stared at Navi as her words sunk in. Yes, he  _was_  the Hero of Time. Yes, he  _could_  do this. He  _would_  do this. He blinked. He couldn't let fear get the best of him, even this fear, this curse that would not leave and he would feel throughout the whole temple. He had to keep going. For Zelda. For the Kokiri. For Kakariko. For the Zoras and the Gorons. For Hyrule, he had to keep going.

"For Hyrule," Link said, and he took another step.


End file.
